Minecraft 2.0 omega update
welcome guys to my idea of the 2.0 update and I call it the first release of the Omega update. well let's dive into this. well we have lots of things into different categories. these are the categories. Mobs Blocks Biomes Dimensions Items structues there might be more guys.This is my idea of the 2.0 update. lets start off with the mobs.We know we have different types of mobs in minecraft and they are placed in categories. These are the categories. If you don't know about them Passive: these mobs do not attack the player like the cows, chickens, pigs and sheep. Hostile: These mobs attack the player upon sight and attack you until you are dead Neutral: Now this is like both passive and Hostile, but when you hit a neutral mob it attacks you but if you don't attack it, it wont attack you. let's go into hostile first. king zombie, these mobs are larger than the zombies and have 12 times the health of the zombies. they deal 19 attack damage. they also wear a crown and sometimes carry a diamond sword. large crocodile: reptiles in real life, these attack you but it is the larger ones that attack you upon sight or near them. fallen villager: they have 2 times the health of a normal villager and they appear in purple and black skin of the normal skin of the villager but the eyes are white. they deal 3 attack damage death worm: they appears in brown colour and mouth that can shred mobs and have 35 health and are very large. they deal 8 attack damage. omega worm: these are larger variants of the death worm and has 150 health and deals 20 attack damage. king ghast: appears larger than original ghasts and has a crown and has 9times the health of the ghast. they deal 14 attack. demon wolves: these are rare creatures and drop valuable items to craft badass items. the drops are very, very, very rare. they are larger than wolves and deal 4 times the attack damage of wolves. They spawn in packs all the time and has 96health. their pack rate is 3 to 7. hell hounds: badass and way bigger than demon wolves has 3 times the health of them and deal 3 times the damage of the demon wolves. they appear in red colour too and has purple eyes.they can be tameable by using a very, very, very, very, very, very rare item that can be found at the rate of 4%. sea knight: strong like zombies and has same attack damage and will not burn on land. BOSS MOB (Kraken): a very large octopus creature and has 950 health and deals 50 attack damage.can pull you down into the water and make you drown. fire zombie: strong like the original zombies and appear on fire and do not burn in daylight, but will die in water. iron zombie: this zombie is made out of iron and has 3 times the hp of a original zombie and deals 6 attack damage. BOSS MOB (Death lord): deals 160 attack damage and has 19,600 health. appears in the dead dimension. appears in black colour and has a synthe that is huge. yeti: can be tamed but yet hostile and appears in the snow biome. appears in white colour and has black eyes and deals 15 attack damage and has 360 health. mummy: hostile and spawns in temples of the desert which has no tint, has 20 health and deals 4 attack damage, fire spider: they are on fire and are immune to lava and fire and have the same health and attack damage of the original spider. more will be in the future i hope.